


A Love Like A River - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slight Dystopia/Utopia, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Rogers Corp. has developed a test that - with the help of a serum - determines your perfect match. The only thing they need to pass the bill recognizing this procedure as legal is a volunteer; someone to try it out and prove that it works. Steve, the son of the CEO, decides to undergo the experiment and vows to marry whoever the system picks out as his soulmate.On his wedding day, he walks to the altar nervous but excited, only to see that his husband-to-be is James Barnes, better known to Steve as Bucky - a childhood best friend with whom he was inseparable, until Bucky disappeared without a trace. Bound in a marriage, Steve has to prove that the test works while navigating the complicated renewed friendship and their even more complicated past and feelings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship
Kudos: 19
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	A Love Like A River - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> My artworks for [d_claiborne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_claiborne/pseuds/d_claiborne)'s story ["A Love Like A River"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301448), a collab for the CapBB 2019

story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301448

**Cover:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/52/2e/6IZKOJhZ_o.jpg)

**Chapter Headers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9c/bb/nYxVMUXN_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/83/f4/thKpEn5v_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/70/a8/YBxibtNd_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/9e/27/NdKYaAHK_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/d2/VhweBJO1_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/76/eb/p4M9dJa2_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d0/68/t4x0jhVh_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/09/b2/fwg96W3K_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a4/24/J0SYrRtP_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/1c/c5/n1hO42Rs_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/76/nLAxweuc_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/13/99/ibIYvunp_o.jpg)

**Scene Pic:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/89/c2/tD4ehmrM_o.jpg)

**Text Dividers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/14/84/JZa1dMzU_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ff/74/zK0FK2U2_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/55/8d/a9IHqrFo_o.png)

**End Pic:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/15/6b/02dj5t1Q_o.jpg)

*********************

**Notes:**

** _Images:_ **

_Bucky pics:_ [Sebastian Stan France Gallery](https://sebastianstanfrance.com/galerie/), [The Place](https://www.theplace2.ru/photos/Sebastian-Stan-md3419/)

_Steve pics:_ [Chris Evans Central Gallery](https://chris-evans.net/photos/)

_everything else:_ Google Image Search, with no copyright infringement intended

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title/Chapter Headers/End Pic:_ [August](https://www.dafont.com/august-2.font)

_Credits:_ [Hahagia](https://www.dafont.com/hahagia.font)

_Names:_ [Manchester Signature](http://www.fontriver.com/font/manchester_signature/)

*********************

**That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!!**


End file.
